nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 14
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 14 in Astana, Kazakhstan. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 14, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Timoteij represented Sweden with the song "Wildfire", which came eleventh in the final and scored 124 points. Fantasifestivalen 14 Fantasifestivalen 14 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 14. Hosted by Sanna Nielsen and Robin Paulsson, 28 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 22 and 29 March and 7 and 20 April 2015, a second chance round on 29 April 2015, and a final on 5 May 2015. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 22 March 2015 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "I Gave You My Life" performed by Saron and "Chemicals" performed by Sirena qualified directly to the final, while "World Clap" performed by Panetoz and "Just For A Minute" performed by Robin Bengtsson qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 29 March 2015 at the Cloetta Center in Linköping. "Jag Kommer Inte Tro Dig" performed by Alex Jafarzadeh and "Wildfire" performed by Timoteij qualified directly to the final, while "Superman" performed by Arash feat. Nyanda and "The Watcher and The Mind" performed by Iris & Hedvig qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 7 April 2015 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Anthem" performed by Ida LaFontaine and "I Do This For You" performed by Marlene qualified directly to the final, while "Embers" performed by Oscar Zia and "Norrsken" performed by Elin Överfjord qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 20 April 2015 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "Run" performed by Kassandra and "What I Must Find" performed by For BDK qualified directly to the final, while "För att jag kan" performed by Mary N'Diaye and "All You Need Is A Spark" performed by Danny Saucedo qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 29 April 2015 at the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. "Superman" performed by Arash feat. Nyanda, "Just For A Minute" performed by Robin Bengtsson, "The Watcher and The Mind" performed by Iris & Hedvig and "För att jag kan" performed by Mary N'Diaye were the four qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 14 was held on 5 May 2015 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the four second chance winners, creating a twelve song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Wildfire" performed by Timoteij as the winner. At Northvision performing "Wildfire" in Astana (14th edition).]] Due to Stockholm Syndrome's top 5 finish in the previous edition, Sweden was a member of the BIG 6 and thus automatically qualified for the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete first in the grand final, preceding Malta. Sweden came 11th in the final, scoring 124 points. On stage, Timoteij performed mainly on the catwalk of the stage. They were not joined by backing vocalists or dancers. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Alex Jafarzadeh. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 14 *North Vision Song Contest 14 Category:NVSC 14 countries